Drawings
by and i can't imagine why
Summary: Cindy draws a picture... okay well that was the gayest summery EVER so please don't judge it on that. I think it's actually pretty good so just read..... the story is MUCH better trust me... I wrote it :P


Drawings

A/N: this is a totally random idea that popped into my head like five minutes ago cuz i was looking at my sketch book and found my fave picture of a emo animeish cartoonish dude (I'm amazing at drawing them btw) so with that said here's the story.

Disclaimer~~ if I owned Jimmy Neutron it would go on until the day I die :]

When Jimmy walked into class it was just the same as any other day. Carl was at his desk day dreaming, probably about lamas or something like that. Sheen was trying to impress Libby by acting out last nights Ultralord episode. Blah blah you get it. He walked over to his desk and threw his books on his desk and sat down, only then he he looked over at Cindy. She had a pencil in her hand and was slaving over a piece of paper on her desk.

At first he thought it was some extra credit homework or something. Jimmy really didn't care that much about it but there was nothing better to do at the moment so he got up and walked over to her desk. For a few seconds he just stood there trying to figure out what she was drawing but her bangs had fallen down and were covering the paper from his sight. He was about to go back to his heat and wait for Mrs. Fowl but Cindy looked up allowing him to see the paper.

It wasn't finished yet but from what was there he saw that it was a picture of him and Cindy in a heart that was half way surrounded with little hearts there were other little this on the page but they weren't finished so he had no idea what they were. Cindy just looked up at him and smiled for a second before wiping it away. He didn't notice the smile thought because he was still staring at her half finished picture.

Cindy followed his gaze down to her picture that was in plain sight and her face became an unhealthy looking shade of red in half a second. She didn't even bother to try and hide the picture, there was no point he already saw it and by the look on his face he realized that it was of them, and that isn't that hard because she was an amazing artist.

The silence between them became uncomfortably awkward. Jimmy was the first to break the silence. "Nice, uhhhh...." he started rubbing the back of his neck "picture..." his face had also turned a shad red but not as bad as the girls had. All Cindy could do was manage a weak smile as a reply. There was silence again.

Sheen had finished his reenactment so he and Libby had made there way over to their embarrassed friends. "Whats going on guys?" Libby asked looking at her best friends red face, it wasn't as red as before but it was still insanely noticeable. "nothing...." Cindy said in nothing more then a whisper. She had crossed her arms over her desk when Libby came so now the main part of the picture was hidden but most of the hearts still showed. Jimmy was still looking at it.

Sheen noticed that Jimmy was staring at something so he franticly checked if his zipper was down or if there was something embarrassing on him. He passed his inspection and smiled to himself then looked back at Jimmy and tried to follow his gaze but all he saw was a piece of paper on Cindy's desk that looked as if she was hiding it. Quickly Sheen snatched the paper from under her arms and looked at it.

Libby looked over at Sheen to see his expression change. First from shock, then to happy, then a smirk replaced the smile making him look some what evil. Cindy looked down to the paper now to see for her self what made him look like that.

She giggled excitedly at her picture and smiled from ear to ear. "I knew it!!!" she squealed as she jumped up and down. Both Jimmy and Cindy who's faces returned to there normal face colour again once again turn a deep shade of red.

"Lets play a game...." Sheen said mischievously.

"Like what?" Libby asked although she knew exactly what he was going to say. "truth or dare" he said and smirked at Jimmy who just looked at him like he was going to kill him.

"Okay I'll ask first" Libby said as her smile grew impossibly bigger. "okay sheen ask me..."

"truth or dare?"

"truth."

"okay lets see..... ummm do u like me?"

Libby blushed a little and nodded. Sheen smiled triumphantly and grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"okay now it's Jimmy turn" Sheen said evilly

"Jimmy truth or dare?" Libby asked innocently. All he did was glare at them.

"I don't think Jimmy can talk right now but he picks dare" Sheen simply said still with a smirk on his face. "Okay I dare you to kiss Cindy..." Libby said with her smile changing into a smirk which matched Sheen's.

He knew he had no choice so Jimmy got up and kissed Cindy on the cheek. "There you happy?!" Jimmy exclaimed trying to hide the smile that was creeping onto his lips. Cindy put her hand up to the place where Jimmy had kissed her, it felt tingly and warm.

"No I'm not, because that wasn't the whole dare. I dare you to kiss Cindy on the lips_ passionately..._" she looked up at the clock. They still had a good five minutes before Mrs. Fowl was suppose to be here. "for two minutes." She looked over at Sheen who was still smirking and then over two her two friends who where just staring at there so called friends with the mouths hanging open.

By now they had gotten the whole classes attention and every one was gasping and whispering. Cindy shot them a look and they all shut up at the same time as if the had rehearsed it or something. Everything was quite for a minute.

"You have to dude. It's the rules" Nick said from the crowd that had gathered around them. He wouldn't ever tell anyone but he was waiting for them to kiss since what seemed like forever and now that it was finally happening, even if it was from a dare he couldn't wait any longer or he'd explode. Cindy sighed and stood up. "Come here Neutron." Jimmy obeyed Cindy's command and was now facing her.

Cindy sighed as she glared on more time at Libby. She looked back at Jimmy and gulped. Before Jimmy knew what was happening Cindy had thrown her arms around his neck and pulled his lips on to hers.

It was as if the world had stopped spinning and everyone and everything in the world had melted away.

Everyone gasped and it brought Jimmy back to reality. He remembered the second half of the bet and opened his mouth and traced Cindy's cool lips with his tongue. It felt so good he didn't want to stop it. He felt Cindy smile before she opened her mouth and allowed him to enter.

Jimmy lifted his hands from his sides and placed them on her back, pulling her closer. Cindy moved her hands up into his hair and knotted her fingers into his soft brown hair.

Jimmy once again tried to pull her closer although they were completely pressed together.

He moved his hands and lifted the back of her shirt a little and glided his cool hands all over her back. She started moaning and shifted her her hips and pushed her self up against his groin. She moaned louder and she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Startled she moaned again but this time out of annoyance. She glided her tongue over the roof of his mouth on last time and they broke apart. Cindy spun around and glared madly at Libby for interrupting their moment. But when she saw her class mates behind her and realized they were in the class room and everyone was watch them.

She quickly gave Libby another look but this time it read _'thank-you'_. Libby just nodded and almost as if on cue Mrs. Fowl walked in. "Alright everyone take your seat." Cindy looked over at jimmy one last time before heading to her seat. 'finally' she thought as she smiled to her self.

A/N: yeah yeah I know I took the picture idea with the heart and smaller hearts around it from iCarly..... what are you going to do about it? Anyway how did u like it? Plz review but if u don't i guess that's fine.....

laters 3:]


End file.
